Episode 5842 (10th September 2004)
Plot Karen goes for a walk to clear her head without her make-up on. Tracy bumps into Liz who asks her about leaving Amy with the Croppers again last night. Tracy gets Liz to look after Amy so she can go to the library to get information on inoculations. Jayesh Parekh phones Sunita telling her that her dad, Suresh Parekh, wants to meet up. She is nervous about going to meet her father and is devastated when he doesn't turn up and she leaves the park crying. Leanne starts flirting with Dev in the Corner Shop, turning the sign to "closed" and going to kiss him when Sunita comes back really upset thinking that her family don't love her. Dev sends Leanne home. Mike thinks whoever has given £20,000 to Ciaran is off their head - unbeknownst to him it is Penny. Liz turns up at Steve's flat and gives him Amy to look after because Tracy is still not back. In the Rovers it is discovered that Tracy gets Emily, Blanche, Deirdre, Ken, Liz, Roy and Hayley all to babysit Amy throughout the day. Tracy comes out of the pub and sees Steve with Amy. He has a go at her for not being around sooner. She gets upset and they go to Street Cars to have a chat. Mike tells Danny to sack Sean but Danny tells him no. Ciaran finishes his last shift in the Rovers. Steve and Tracy - who is now having stronger feelings for Steve - discuss Amy and she is trying to get him to say that he loves his daughter. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *12 Coronation Street - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Park Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve panics when Liz leaves baby Amy with him; Sunita excitedly waits for her father; and Leanne is delighted to find she has Dev all to herself. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,750,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Roy Cropper: "A baby needs a mother Tracy, and I might point out that we did have her all night." Liz McDonald: "I took (Amy Barlow) first thing." Shelley Unwin: "She was here till after lunch." Tracy Barlow: "Yeah well that's because Emily usually does the midday feed doesn't she?" Blanche Hunt: "Then I have her afterwards." Roy Cropper: "Hayley and I play with her early evening for an hour or so." Blanche Hunt: "Deirdre takes over once she's made Ken's dinner." Liz McDonald (to Tracy Barlow): "Hang on! Do you have her at all?" Category:2004 episodes